


life-scratcher

by pen_ultimate



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_ultimate/pseuds/pen_ultimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life-scratcher

After the battle, they laugh at the wounded warrior. It takes all the strength he can muster to stay silent. Steam rises from the snow, slick from the blood that continues to seep from his veins. They spit at the ground and leave behind his broken body.

But they do not know that a fierce fire still burns inside his heart, that he still has unwavering  _hope_. They do not know that his road is fraught with forsaken dreams and never-ending nightmares.

He knows this. He chose that road himself.

Slowly, slowly, he grits his teeth and picks himself up with calloused hands. Before he limps away, he looks to the horizon. He is tired, yes, but he rises from the ashes to fight another day.

They do not know. Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble I wrote when I was bored. I admire Connor enormously, and he will always be my favorite Assassin.


End file.
